


prom

by ckinshookjin



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Exes, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, One Shot, Prom, Slow Dancing
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckinshookjin/pseuds/ckinshookjin
Summary: "parang atin na ang gabi, para bang wala tayong katabi. at tayo'y sumayaw na parang di na tayo bibitaw."
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	prom

**Author's Note:**

> hello, first fic ko po ito, sana po magustuhan niyo. thank youuuu!

"ysa! nandito ka na pala," tawag niya sa akin. humarap ako sa kaniya at ngumiti, God I miss this woman!

"sydney!" masayang sabi ko at nagbeso beso kami sabay yakap.

tonight is our prom night. nilolook forward ko talaga itong araw na 'to because this is the only time that I can feel myself, yung walang iniisip na trabaho.

"daig mo pa mga estudyante mo!" natatawang sabi niya.

yes, i'm a teacher. filipino teacher to be exact. kasama daw kami sa prom eh, alangan namang magpahuli ako? lalo na't isa ako sa mga batang teachers dito sa school.

"hindi pwede magpatalo no!" sabi ko sa kaniya. we laughed. tagal kong hindi nakita itong babaeng 'to, busy ba naman as a college professor and currently taking her masters.

unti unti na nagdadatingan ang mga estudyante at malapit na din magsimula ang event. kausap ko yung ibang co-teachers ko hanggang sa mag announce na yung mc na magsisimula na.

katulad ng plano ng organizers, partner partner rarampa yung mga students. kung sino partner nila sa cotillion, yun na partner nila for the whole night.

the process of preparing this event was fun. tuwang tuwa kami pag nakikita namin yung mga lalaking students na nagtatanong ng girls kung pwede ba sila maging magpartner ngayong prom. meron pa nga isa, talagang nageffort at meron pa nga, babae na ang nagyaya. stressful man yung pagaayos ng mga props, yung flow ng program, masaya pa din.

"ysa, rarampa din daw teachers! hanap ka na partner mo!" masayang sabi ni sydney at kumapit na sa braso ng isa naming lalaki na co-teacher.

tumawa lang ako. napatingin ako at malapit na matapos rumampa yung students. yung mga co-teachers ko naman nakapila na din at may kaniya kaniya ng partner. ako, walang partner. ayos lang, kaya ko naman.

"ysa, wala ka pang partner? malapit na ang mga teachers. go find someone," sabi ng principal namin.

ngumit ako. "okay lang, ma'am. I can—"

she cut my words. "wonpil, halika dito. partner-an mo si miss ysabelle."

agad akong napatingin sa tinawag ni ma'am. pagbanggit pa lang ng pangalan niya, nagiinit na agad mukha ko. pakiramdam ko mas lamang yung pamumula ng mukha ko kaysa sa blush on ko!

"dalian niyo na. ayan na tatawagin na mga teachers. go link your arms to your partners!" sabi pa ni ma'am.

lumapit sa akin si wonpil, "good evening, miss," sabi niya.

"good evening, sir," sabi ko naman. I don't know why but we just laughed then I linked my arms around his. this is a familiar feeling.

wonpil kim. kindergarten teacher dito sa school at siya din ang organizer ng music club dito. kilala siya for being young, smart, talented at ang galing makisama. 

sino ba namang hindi mahuhulog sa ganiyang klaseng tao?

"you're beautiful, ysabelle."

parang nalagutan ako ng hininga sa narinig ko. iba yung pakiramdam pag siya yung tumatawag ng pangalan ko.

"t-thank you. ikaw din naman, ang gwapo mo... palagi," nahihiyang sabi ko at mabilis ko siyang tinignan. umiwas ako agad nang magtama mata namin.

nagsimula na rumampa mga teachers. pang apat sa huli kami since late na nakahanap ng partner. tuwang tuwa yung mga estudyante nang makita kaming narampa doon. kaniya kaniyang sigaw.

"MISS YSA AT SIR WONPIL BAGAY NA BAGAY!" sigaw ng isa kong estudyante. hindi ko alam pero parang namumula na naman yung pisngi ko.

tumigil kami sandali nang makarating kami sa unahan dahil kailangan daw kami picturan. pagkatapos ay nagpunta na kami sa reserved tables dahilan para magkahiwalay kami. syempre highschool department ang pwesto ko.

nagsimula na yung cotillion ng mga students. ilang linggo din nilang prinactice 'to at minsan ay late pa sila nauwi. kita ko yung pagod nila every practice pero mas lamang yung saya nila.

may mga sinabi pa yung mc at may mga ginawa pa bago magkainan. pinauna namin yung mga students na kumuha, di naman mauubos yung pagkain, madami yon eh.

"kamusta, crush mo pa rin si sir wonpil no?" bulong na tanong sa akin ni sydney habang nakuha kaming pagkain.

"tigilan mo nga," sabi ko sa kaniya.

"sus, kunyari ka pa. oo o hindi lang isasagot eh," mapang-asar pa niyang sabi. 

"manahimik ka na," sabi ko sa kaniya. tinawanan lang niya ako. kaibigan ko ba talaga 'to? 

bumalik na ako sa lamesa namin at nagsimulang kumain habang nakikipagkwentuhan sa mga co-teachers ko sa highschool department. nakakamiss yung ganito, yung tamang kwentuhan lang, tamang tawanan lang. parang mga walang iniisip na pasahan ng grades.

may mga ilang announcement pa habang at pagkatapos naming kumain. nagsimula na magpatugtog ng mga nakakakilig at nakakaiyak na kanta.

"don't miss the chance! students and teachers, dance dance tonight!" sabi ng mc.

tumingin ako sa mga estudyante ko. napangiti ako nang makita kong niyaya na nung dalawang lalaki yung dalawag babae na gusto nila isayaw.

nagulat ako nang lapitan ako ng isa kong estudyanteng lalaki na mas matangkad pa sa akin. inabutan niya ako ng bulaklak. "ma'am, sayaw po tayo," sabi niya at inilahad ang kamay sa harap ko.

ngumiti ako at tinanggap ang kamay niya. nagpunta kami sa may gitna at nagsayaw.

"ma'am, gusto ko po maging teacher katulad niyo. pag naging teacher na po ako, babalik ako dito para magturo," sabi niya.

ang sarap sa pakiramdam na makarinig ng ganitong bagay. isa ito sa mga magagandang bagay na naririnig ng isang guro mula sa kaniyang mga estudyante, knowing that we inspires them. 

"mag-aral ka ng mabuti ha? tandaan mo lagi ko sinasabi sainyo."

"iiyak pero hindi susuko," sabi niya. I smiled and tapped his head. tumigil na kami sa pagsayaw kaya naman bumalik na ako sa table namin.

pagdating ko ay si ma'am trina na lang yung naiwan sa table. nagsasayaw na yung iba. "ano, ma'am, wala ba may gusto magsayaw sainyo?" tanong ko.

"nako, ysabelle. mapapagod lang ako," natatawang sabi niya. nagpaalam muna ako saglit. ilalagay ko lang sa guard house yung bulaklak na bigay ng estudyante ko tutal nandoon din yung iba kong gamit, nakabantay naman si manong guard.

pagtalikod ko ay nakita ko si wonpil na naglalakad palapit sa akin. "sayaw tayo. okay lang?" tanong niya.

para akong teenager kung kiligin. gusto ko sumigaw, gusto ko magtatatalon, gusto ko manghampas ng kaibigan. basta kinikilig na ako sa loob loob ko.

"oo naman," nakangiting sabi ko. inilahad niya yung kamay niya at tinanggap ko naman iyon. sabay kami naglakad papunta sa may gitna.

_nanginginig na mga kamay_  
_puso kong hindi mapalagay_  
_pwede ba kitang tabihan_  
_kahit pa may iba ka nang kasama_

everything went slow. nakakadala yung atmosphere. I slowly put my hands above his shoulders as he wrapped his hands around my waist. pakiramdam ko, may sarili kaming mundo. 

"let's finish this song," sabi niya at tumango lang ako. hindi ako makatingin ng deretso sa kaniya, pakiramdam ko bibigay ako.

_ito na'ng gabing di malilimutan_  
_dahan dahan tayong nagtinginan_

"ysabelle," he called. tumingin ako sa kaniya, trying to avoid his gaze. hindi ko talaga kaya.

"bakit?" tanong ko at nagkunyaring natingin sa paligid.

"kamusta ka?" tanong niya.

"okay lang. ikaw?"

"okay lang din. medyo busy sa music club. laban na next month."

"oo nga pala no? goodluck sainyo! bring home the title, as always," sabi ko then he thanked me.

walang nagsalita sa amin ni isa. nagulat na lang ako nang bigla niya akong yakapin.

_parang atin ang gabi_  
_para bang wala tayong katabi_  
_at tayo'y sumayaw na parang di na tayo bibitaw_

"w-wonpil?"

"let me do this, ysabelle. I missed you so much."

he tighten his hug. parang naestatwa ako. hindi ako makagalaw. gusto ko siyang yakapin pero hindi ko magawa.

ramdam kong nakatingin na sa amin yung iba. para kaming main attraction dito. siguradong gulat din sila sa nakikita nila ngayon.

_nalalasing sayong tingin_  
_at di malaman-laman ang gagawin_  
_habang lumalalim ang gabi_  
_ay lumalapit ang ating mga labi_

ilang taon kong hindi naramdaman yung yakap niya. this feels like the first time. I feel safe going back to his arms. but am I really going back?

no one dared to talk. lagi namang ganito. we always chose not to talk, we always chose to be private— even our relationship.

walang nakakaalam na naging kami three years ago. walang nakakaalam kung gaano ako kasaya, kung gaano ako umiyak at kung gaano ako nahirapan. walang nakakaalam na hanggang ngayon siya pa din yung mahal ko. even though he's inlove with someone else.

_ito na'ng gabing di malilimutan_  
_nung tayo'y naglakad dahan-dahan_

una kaming nagkakilala noong licensure exam. nagtanong ako kung saan yung room number ko tapos sinamahan niya ako. pangalawang pagkikita namin noong nag-apply ako dito sa school, dito din pala siya nag-apply that time. pangatlong pagkikita namin, first day of school.

we are both new teachers. siya sa kindergarten, ako sa highschool department. we became friends. hindi ko namalayan, lagi ko na siya kasabay nakain, minsan sabay din kaming nauwi. until I found myself falling for him. 

sabi ko kay sydney, crush lang. nahalata din ng iba kaya inaasar kami hanggang sa tawagan ako ni wonpil one cold night, at sinabi niyang, "I like you. don't you feel the same?" he seemed drunk.

"I like you too, baliw," sabi ko sa kaniya. kahit magkausap lang kami sa phone ay ramdam ko yung saya niya.

_parang atin ang gabi_  
_para bang wala tayong katabi_  
_at tayo'y sumayaw na parang di na tayo bibitaw_

at naging kami. dahil hindi sabay schedule namin, sa lunch na lang kami nagkakasabay at madalas sa uwian. until we decided to live together sa unit niya. 

"I love you," sabi niya habang magkayakap kami sa kama. he gently kissed my forehead and hugged me tightly. niyakap ko din siya pabalik as I buried my face on his neck.

araw araw kasama siya ay masaya. he kept on watching cooking videos dahil gusto niya akong ipagluto, he wanted to be the best for me.

"I can cook for us," sabi ko sa kaniya as I hugged him from the back. nagluluto na naman siya.

"guide me. gusto ko din magluto para sa atin," sabi niya habang nakatingin sa kawali. 

pero ang relasyon, hindi palaging masaya, hindi palaging bahaghari. naulan at bumabagyo. we thought we overcome everything not until her mother showed up saying that he left her fiancee in australia.

he explained everything. napilitan lang daw siya dahil may sakit ng babae. bumalik siya dito sa bansa para mag exam at magturo. akala niya titigilan na siya ng magulang niya at ng magulang ng babae, pero nagkamali siya.

I made a choice and that is to leave him.

"pero ikaw yung mahal ko, ysa! I'm here for you, because I love you. ikaw lang yung gusto ko makasama habang buhay. please, don't do this," his voice broke.

"anong gusto mong gawin ko? keep you? be selfish and make you stay? hindi ko kayang gawin yon, wonpil. siya yung nauna, siya lang dapat. or atleast make eveything clear. you made me look like your mistress or something!" 

"ysabelle, please. I love you."

"I love you too, wonpil but please, let me leave." with that, I kissed his forehead before leaving his unit with my things. 

_matapos man ang sayaw_  
_pangakong di ka bibitaw_

"okay ka lang ba? bakit namamaga mata mo?" tanong ni sydney pagpasok ko. syempre, umiyak ako magdamag. umiyak ako hanggang sa makatulog ako. pag gising ko, iyak na naman. pag nasanay ka nang gawin ang isang bagay, sobrang hirap mag adjust. 

we became civil to each other. minsan lang magkita sa laki ng school at buti na lang magkaiba kami ng department. hanggang sa mabalitaan kong umuwi dito sa bansa yung fiancee niya dahil dito na daw sila ikakasal. I cried more than usual. wala akong ibang magawa kung hindi ang umiyak.

wala pa din nagsasalita sa amin kahit isa. nakayakap pa rin siya at hindi ko pa din siya magawang mayakap, kahit gustong gusto ko.

"okay na, ysa. maayos kaming naghiwalay. hindi ko kayang makasama ang isang taong hindi ko mahal," bulong niya.

hindi ko alam kung anong dapat kong maramdaman. dapat ba maging masaya ako?

rinig kong suminghap siya. naiyak na ata.

"wonpil—"

"please, ysa. wag mo na ako itulak ulit palayo. wag mo na akong iwan. three years without you feels like hell."

a tear escaped my eyes. tama siya. ang dilim ng buhay ko nung naghiwalay kami. hindi ako sanay na wala akong kayakap sa gabi. hindi ako sanay na walang nahalik sa akin to ease the pain. hindi ako sanay na walang nagsasabi sa akin na malalagpasan ko ang lahat. hindi ako sanay ng wala siya.

all I need is him, si wonpil kim.

_wag na wag kang bibitaw_  
_wag na wag kang bibitaw_

umalis siya sa pagkakayakap sa akin. pinagdikit niya ang noo naming dalawa. I closed my eyes as I feel his breath.

he kissed the tip of my nose. "I love you," he whispered.

sunod sunod na ang pagtulo ng luha ko. sobrang miss ko na siya.

"kung kinakailangan nating bumalik sa umpisa, gawin natin. basta sa huli, tayo pa rin." 

_mahal tanging ikaw ang nais kong kasayaw_  
_mahal tanging ikaw ang nais kong kasayaw_  
_mahal tanging ikaw ang nais kong kasayaw_

hindi ko alam kung ano ang dapat kong sabihin. pero masaya ako. sobrang saya ko.

hindi ko na pinigilan ang sarili ko at niyakap siya ng mahigpit. "pwede na akong umuwi ulit?" tanong ko sa pagitan ng pag-iyak.

he hugged me back, then he kissed the side of my head.

"home sweet home, mahal."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! 
> 
> twitter: @ckinshookjin


End file.
